How you remind me
by XSTARLESSCITY
Summary: He remembered the way the blonde used to smile and light up the whole room. God he missed that. He chuckled softly letting his mind drift off along with the blissful memories of his blonde dobe. SasuNaru, One shot, Based on the song How you remind me.


**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! : )**

**This is my first SasuNaru and it's pretty much one-sided for now.**

**It's based off the song 'How you remind me' by Nickelback. I highly sugguest listening to it while reading this. It gave me inspiration. SO GO LISTEN.**

**Warning****: This contains one-sided boy/boy love...I mean, it could be considered friendship if you think about it, but I wrote it intending it to be boy/boy. So if you don't like that kind of stuff I'm going to kindly ask you to GTFO. (:**

**Anyhoo…I'm going to stop blabbering and let you go ahead and read my fic. **

**ONWARD!**

**--**

_It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_It must have been so bad  
'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

_This is how you remind me;  
Of what I really am …  
This is how you remind me,  
Of what I really am…_

_-Nickelback: How you remind me_

Sasuke walked into his 'room'. (1)  
Running a hand through his tousled ebony hair, sweaty from training.  
He walked over to grab a towel from his still packed bag, going over to sit on the bed, rubbing his face down—trying to rid himself of any excess sweat.

He leaned down on his pillow staring up at the grungy ceiling exhaling slowly.  
Naruto's face popped into his mind, as his eyes drifted lazily over to his desk-- on it stood a picture of the smiling bubbly blonde dobe himself.

He sat up slowly, his throat constricting at the very thought of the blonde.

He felt his jaw tighten, and stood up, walking slowly over to the picture.  
He picked it up and stared at it for a moment, before tracing the outline of the blonde's face and letting out a soft sigh.

He remembered the way the blonde used to smile and light up the whole room. God he missed that.  
He chuckled softly letting his mind drift off along with the memories of his blonde dobe.

He remembered Naruto, lying on the ground in the rain. He remembered the excruciating pain it had caused him, and of course he remembered running away from it all.

Running…like a complete fool.

Sasuke's face hardened as the expression in the picture remained the same. Always smiling.

He closed his eyes imagining what Naruto would think of the current situation.

He would laugh at Sasuke, blonde spikes would fall gently onto his face and he would tell him he was being a desperate idiot.

Sasuke smiled a bit as the sound of Naruto's laugh echoed through his head. "I miss you dobe." He whispered, absentmindedly—eyes still closed.

Sasuke didn't know how long he sat there remembering... but it could have quite a while.

But what finally snapped him back into reality was a low, dark chuckle.

"So...little brother, still lusting after the little blonde kyuubi container, I see."

Sasuke's temper flared, adrenaline already pumping through his veins.  
"Itachi..." he whispered, the picture slipping through his fingers. Neither of them noticed as the picture fell to the cold cement floor, the small layer of glass slipping out of the frame and shattering on the ground.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke's obvious anger. "So I take it you missed me then, Outuo?"  
But Sasuke didn't get a chance to answer because right at that moment Itachi lunged.

And all thoughts of the blonde disappeared as red eyes met red, and the battle began.

**--**

**AN: I probably won't add onto this but we'll have to see what you guys think of it first.**

**First things first though, this is at the point in time where Sasuke is with Oruchimaru, so if you guys were wondering-there you go.**

**SASUNARU FTW 3**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT, COMMENT! :**

**If you do, it makes me happy…And if I'm happy you get more stuff ;)**

**Disclaimers:**

**Itachi, Sasuke, Oruchi-pedophile, and Naruto © K Mashi**

**How you remind me lyrics © Nickelback**

**Writing piece © Me : D**


End file.
